


secret admirer

by jebentnietalleen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebentnietalleen/pseuds/jebentnietalleen
Summary: A lot of weird things have been happening in Lucas' life lately, but the weirdest must be the fact that he all of the sudden seems the have a secret admirer.





	secret admirer

A lot of things have been really weird lately. Not only is he getting along with everybody in class, finally feeling like he can be himself now that he came out at the beginning of the schoolyear, but he is also satisfied with the grades he’s been getting. Sure, Biology has alwasy been his strongest subject, but now he is also acing classes like Maths and French. He is still struggling with Literature, but who isn’t? At least he’s been getting help in that subject. Then again, that might be part of the problem to begin with…  
His mentor insisted on him getting a tutor in Literature because it’s the only class he’s more or less failing, and it would be a shame to let that ruin his grade point average. His mentor already had someone in mind that could help him, a guy who was in his final year, who needed some afterschool credits. It seemed like a win win, he’d said. Lucas wasn’t going to say no to that, because honestly, Literature was such a pain in his ass that he would take just about any help he could get. He just hadn’t expected that his tutor would be Eliott. Ever since Eliott transferred last January, he was the talk of the school. And yes, he was also pretty much all Lucas could think about, so he couldn’t exactly blame anybody else. 

The first time he saw him was in the foyer, it was almost surreal: those grey eyes bore into his own, and he felt a jolt of excitement and electricity go through him. Yeah, Eliott was gorgeous and there was no denying it. He cursed himself for sneaking glances whenever he could, because Yann caught him in the act, looking back and forth between Lucas and Eliott, wiggling his eyebrows and poking him in the chest: ‘Nice, Lulu, I approve’. Lucas tried to scold him and shrug it off but it was useless.   
Needless to say, his friends have been mercilessly teasing him about his crush ever since. It’s been nice, really, perfectly fine, pining for the new kid from afar. He overheard Daphné when she told Emma that it was such a shame that Eliott has a girlfriend, to which Emma replied that a lot can happen when you change schools. New enviroment, new relationships… Daphné quickly explained that Eliott and Lucille had been together for ages. Emma’s disappointed face was exactly how he felt as well: even though he never really thought he’d have a chance with a guy as handsome as Eliott, it was fun to fantasize about the possibilities. But knowing that he had a girlfriend (ugh, great) and a longterm one at that, kind of crushed the last bit of unrealistic hope that he secretly still had. 

That hadn’t stopped him from looking at Eliott whenever they crossed paths, but it did bring him back down to earth. Him and Eliott? Never gonna happen. He was more than okay with that, because it was just a crush and he never interacted with him anyway. So when Lucas walked into the classroom where he was suppose to meet up with his new tutor, and it turned out to be Eliott… yeah, it kind of fucked with his head. A lot. Because this was not part of his plan, his 'look but don’t talk’ plan. The worst thing of it all is how nice Eliott turned out to be, and how smart. He really was the whole package and it’s just not fair, not fair at all. Really, what it boils down to is that despite Eliott’s best efforts, he was too damn distracting. Just like right now, when Eliott is reading a passage from Romeo + Juliet out loud, fingers skimming the pages, voice soft. Lucas doesn’t know where to look, at his hand or his lips or his eyes, that somehow stopped looking at the book and are now in fact looking straight into his own. Lucas can feel a blush creeping up from his neck to his face. Shit. Did he just ask him something? He isn’t going to get out of this one. 'Sorry, I guess I dozed off for a bit.’ Eliott grins sheepilly, 'Oh, I guess I should be the one to apologize, for being such a boring tutor.’ Lucas isn’t sure if he is joking or not and suddenly he feels awful: 'No, no no, are you kidding, you are far from boring.’ Eliott chuckles: 'I’m only kidding, Lucas’ and why is the way Eliott says his name one of the best things he has ever heard? Lucas playfully shoves Eliott’s arm: 'Making fun of your pupil surely isn’t in your job description’ they spend the rest of the hour chatting about everything but Shakespear, at one point their hands brush together when Lucas wants to grab a pencil at the same time as Eliott and it feels like his hand is on fire. He’s doomed.

Yet this wasn’t even the weirdest thing that was going on in his life right now. The number one weirdest thing was the fact that for the past month, he has been finding drawings in his lockers. Very cute drawings, always of a raccoon, sometimes paired with a hedgehog. There were always little messages beneath the drawings, which let him know that whoever is leaving these for him to find is really paying close attention to him. One time the message was: 'You always look beautiful, but the blue sweater you are wearing really brings out your eyes.’ Another time it said: 'I don’t believe in parallel universes, but if I did, I would ask you out on a date in one version.’ It should be creepy, but somehow it’s not. It kind of brightens his day whenever he finds one, and he keeps every last one of them in his backpack. Whenever he feels kind of grumpy or down, or whenever he just wants to feel extra happy, he looks at the drawings and reads the messages. It drives him crazy that he doesn’t know who they are from, but it’s also kind of nice, to have a secret admirer. He hasn’t told anybody about them yet and he wants to keep it that way.   
He arrives at school extra early today, because he is meeting Eliott for a turtoring session at 8:30 and he has classes throughout the whole day after that, and Alex offered to drive him to school because he had football practise at 8:00 anyway. He wasn’t going to turn down a free ride, even though it meant waiting for half an hour before he was suppose to see Eliott. He walked through the corridors with Alex until they arrived at the lockers, exchanging a high five before Alex sprinted off towards the gym to change. Might as well check his locker, you never know… 

Lucas turns around to make his way over, when he sees Eliott standing still, with a look on his face like he is a deer caught in the headlights. 'What’s going on?’ Lucas asks as he approaches him. He hopes there’s nothing wrong. 'Uhm.’ Eliott looks down at his hands, and Lucas follows his gaze. He’s holding a… a drawing. What the? 'Wait a minute. This- are you…? Are you really the one who has been leaving me drawings all this time?’ He can’t believe it even though the evidence is right in front of him. 'Well, this is awkward… uhm, I am really sorry. I thought you liked them, I have seen you looking at them from time to time and I enjoyed making them for you so I figured I would just continue to do so until… well, until I was done tutoring you and I finally didn’t have an excuse not to ask you out anymore’ Eliott nervously bites his lip as he looks at Lucas, awaiting his response.   
He wants to be happy, he really does, but. 'But what about Lucille?’ Eliott looks at him like he has grown a second head: 'Lucille? We haven’t been together anymore for a while now. I figured it wasn’t fair to her, to keep dating her while I was falling for this cute boy at my new school’. And wow, is this what it feels like to fall in love? This warm, happy feeling spreading through your body, giddyness that makes him want to hug everybody, especially Eliott. 'The cute guy is me?’ He asks with a shy smile on his face, because he still can’t quite believe it. Eliott laughs and takes his hands, and yeah, now Lucas is sure: this must be what falling in love feels like. 'Yes, the cute guy is you. Ahh, screw the rules. Lucas, do you want to go out with me?’ Lucas squeezes his hands and tugs them a little, making sure Eliott inches closer to him: 'Very much so, yes. Would it be against the tutor/pupil relationship rules if I would kiss you right now?’ Eliott shrugs, looks into the distance and pretends to think about it. 'I think it is. But I don’t care much about rules.’ Eliott closes the distance between them, slinging his arms around Lucas’ shoulder, and shows that he means that statement by kissing Lucas softly on the lips. Lucas wants to protest when Eliott leans back again, and Eliott reads his mind: 'Let’s save the rest for tonight. I just decided to break all of the rules, we’re going out tonight. Besides, I think I should resign as your tutor anyway, I would much rather see if we can be something else and I don’t want to wait another month to find out.’ That seals the deal, Lucas can’t be blamed for what he does next, which is standing on his tiptoes to give one last quick kiss. 'I like the way you think’.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, come talk to me at tumblr @jebentnietalleen if you like!


End file.
